


Trying Too Hard

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Denial, Drunkenness, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never, NEVER, let Abby convince you to mix alcohol with caffeine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Too Hard

“Someone could say that you try a little too hard.”

Tony just about spit the coffee he was drinking onto the appropriately named coffee table. “Excuse me, Abby?”

“You heard me.” She took a long, slow sip from her Caf-Pow.

At this time of night, they were supposed to be sobering up. But Tony’s coffee was spiked with Bailey’s Irish Cream and Abby’s Caf-Pow had a mind-numbing of amount of vodka in it. They had started at bar with the team and shared a cab, but ran out of money after making the cab wait while they got the Caf-Pow and coffee. It just made sense for Abby to crash at Tony’s place for the night.

She waved her hand excitedly at Tony. “You try too hard at everything.”

“I do not,” was his immediate response, followed quickly by, “Like what?”

“Like your clothes. Zegna?”

Tony looked down at his impeccably tailored pants. “So, what? I like to look good.”

Abby sucked loudly from the straw and looked over at the row upon row of DVDs that were stored alphabetically and by genre. “The movies?”

Tony swirled the coffee in his mug. “A hobby.”

“The girls?”

“Hey, I definitely…” Tony started to defend himself, but then smirked. “Yeah, okay, maybe I try a little too hard. But, I love the ladies…”

“See, that’s what I mean!” Abby literally bounced on the couch, her pigtails swinging back and forth. “That’s exactly what I mean. You’re all Mr. Rico Suave…”

“Rico Suave?” Tony made a face. “How about James Bond?”

“Um, well, it doesn’t matter.” Abby poked around at the bottom of her blue Caf-Pow, making a bit of a face as the alcohol settled at the bottom hit her tongue. “Even though you’re always trying too hard, you’re still you. Which is sweet, for me… and, who cares if that puts most women off.”

Tony slumped in his chair. “You’re going to give me a complex.”

“You already have a complex.”

“I do not!”

“You have… issues!” She drew out the last word and ended it in a high pitched giggle. “Big issues. Daaaaaaddy issues!”

Now Tony really did spit out his coffee onto his pants. “What!”

“Oh!” Abby blinked. The alcohol had dulled her usually quick mind a little. “Opps?”

He mopped at his pants with his shirt sleeve. “You can’t just say THAT and then say oops!”

Abby offered a weak smile and apology. “Sorry?”

“Abby… I don’t have… THAT. Next thing you’ll be calling me gay.”

“I was already implying that, Tony. Hello, the whole trying too hard thing?”

Tony was half sitting up, but flopped down in the chair. “I’m not gay.”

Abby leaned over and patted Tony’s hand. “It really is cool. You try too hard at everything else, so why wouldn’t you try too hard at being in the closest? And then when you fall for someone, it’s got to be Gibbs. Hard ass ex-marine…”

“Abby… I’m really, REALLY not gay.”

Abby sucked down the last of her spiked Caf-Pow. “I’m not gonna tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me.” She scrunched her face up. “And Ducky.”

Tony’s head fell back onto the back of the chair and he closed his eyes with a groan. “Ducky thinks I’m gay?”

Abby nodded. “He’s a smart guy. Really observant.”

“And Gibbs, of course.”

Tony’s voice cracked when he blurted out. “G-Gibbs?”

“Duh.” Abby rolled her eyes. “What part of trying too hard didn’t you understand? You’re not exactly subtle.”

“Okay, now I have a complex.” Tony stood up so quickly his head became light and he stumbled a little. He could not stand the idea of Gibbs thinking he was gay, even if he was a little. But just a little. “I need more booze.”

Abby caught his wrist and dropped the empty cup on the floor. “Aww… Tony. It’s okay, because Gibbs tries too hard, too. Two of you, trying too hard. That’s kind of a tongue twister…”

“You’ve had too much to drink.”

Abby giggled as Tony settled her back onto the couch. “You said ‘too’, too.”

He pulled the afghan from the back of the couch up to Abby’s chest. “Maybe you’re TOO drunk that you won’t remember this conversation.”

Abby grabbed Tony’s tie and reeled him in slowly. If it was any other girl, he would have kissed her.

“Tony…” Abby whispered. “I promise I won’t try TOO hard to remember this tomorrow. I know you’re freaking out. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Tony couldn’t resist and kissed Abby on the forehead. “I won’t be trying too hard to remember this either. But, I’ll try to remember never to let you mix caffeine and booze again.”

Abby yawned and twirled her spider ring. “I’ll be fine. You’re the one who’s going to be up for hours thinking about Gibbs.”

“Good night, Abby.”

Tony didn’t want to think about that too much. His mind was buzzing from the coffee but woozy from the alcohol. He didn’t want to admit that maybe, just maybe, he tried too hard. He tried too hard because deep down he knew it was never enough to get what he wanted. And he certainly didn’t want to admit he wanted Gibbs.

END.


End file.
